The Last
by samquinnchorddianna
Summary: "You're the sixth. You're the last. You're my everything." My very first story, please read and review!


**Hey there! This is my first ever story and I'm kinda nervous about it. I hope all of you like it though, and please review! This was inspired by a WongFu Productions short film called The Last, if you haven't seen it yet please do, it's really good. (And Harry Shum Jr is in it!)**

* * *

They both knew that the other was awake. He could see her long lashes flutter against her cheeks as she blinked those beautiful hazel eyes. She could feel his eyes roaming her face and body, as if she were an exquisite sculpture, and he was committing every detail to memory. That and the fact that his hands softly glided over her sides, leaving a tingling trail as they went.

They were lying on their bed, her head in the hollow of his neck, as the first rays of morning sunlight poured into the tiny room. It bathed her in a golden light and made her look absolutely stunning, more so than she already was. It also helped that all she was wearing was one of his button-ups, thrown on after the fun they had the night before. The sunlight made her blond hair seem lighter than it was, and her face glowed. _She looks like an angel_, Sam thought, and wanted to kiss her more than ever.

So he did.

Sam turned his head and pressed his lips to her temple, and whispered a barely audible, "I love you."

Quinn felt butterflies do loops in her tummy after hearing those words leave his lips. They had said those three words to each other many times before, but each time he said it never failed to make her blush like a tomato. Just knowing that this wonderful, amazing and loving man felt such affection for her was almost too much for her to handle.

Instead of giving him a reply, Quinn sat up and turned to face Sam, who was now propped up against the headboard. She wanted to ask him something, but was unsure of how he would take it.

As if reading her thoughts, Sam asked, "What's wrong, beautiful?" His face etched into a confusion, worried that his declaration of love for her had in some way offended her.

"I umm.. wanted to ask you something.." She replied hesitantly, twirling the ends of her hair around her forefinger anxiously.

Sam waited in silence for her question. And when Quinn saw his big lips pushed into a tiny pout, and his blue-grey eyes wide with concern, it took all of her will to ask and not chicken out. "How many girls have you said that to? Before me." Quinn looked away as she asked him, feeling embarrassed and slightly ashamed for doubting his affection for her.

They had been together for four years now, living together for one. They met at a mutual friend's party and ditched it to talk all night long at the local park, forging the first bonds of their relationship. When he walked her home at sunrise, he asked for her number, and she more-than-willingly gave it to him. They've been inseparable since then.

But now, she's starting to wonder how many girls Sam has had feelings for before her? Overprotective much.

Sam was surprised, to say the least. They never really talked about their past relationships much, so this out-of-the-blue question caught him off guard. But he could see her averted eyes and slumped shoulders, and could tell that this meant much to her. "What brought this on, babe?" He gently pulled her chin to face him, looking deeply into her eyes. "Is something the matter?"

"No no, I'm not jealous or anything!" Though she actually was a bit inside, but she didn't show it. She covered it up by placing her palm over his cheek, feeling the prickly facial hair he had yet to shave "I have you now and I love you. I just wanna know a bit more about the girls who had the immense pleasure of such a wonderful man loving them... Is that okay?"

Sam smiled. It was always hard for Quinn to say what she wanted out loud, so her being able to ask him this made him really proud. "It's totally cool, I'll tell you."

Quinn was relieved when he agreed. For a moment she expected him to close up and give her the cold shoulder, thankfully he didn't. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a sweet peck on the lips as a thank you. Then she laid down in his lap and got comfortable before asking, "So how many were there?"

"Five. I loved five girls before you."

"What were their names?"

"Who, what, where, when, why." Quinn's eyebrow furrowed in confusion, but otherwise didn't say anything. Sam laughed, seeing his lover's face, "Just listen."

* * *

Who I loved was a girl from college. She was a third year, blond and cheerleader, but you're far better. I was a freshman and was completely enraptured by her and couldn't help but want to try my luck. But you know, despite the stereotypes, sorority girl, cheerleader and all that, she was actually really funny and sensitive and everything everyone thought she wasn't. I always felt that when we were alone together in the library, she would show me a different side of herself, one that she kept reserved for me and me only. And I fell really hard for her then.

But the problem? Every other guy felt the same way about her, and she treated them all the same way she treated me. She let me down gently and nicely when I asked her out, but sometimes, I still thought sometimes that the third year cheerleader would give a chance to the new, awkward freshman.

* * *

What I loved was an old friend form high school. We were close, but never together. Timing was never on our side, we were never both single at the same time. She was there for every heartbreak I endured, and I was there for every boy who left her. We shared numerous inside jokes, interests and dislikes. We sort of.. gravitated toward each other. Our backgrounds were similar too, she was Asian and me with my southern upbringing. Discipline was always strictly enforced for the both of us, so times we were together were always.. liberating.

Because of this I slowly fell in love with her, because we had so much in common. I don't know if she felt the same way, but I would've loved to find out.

* * *

When I loved was my first ever real girlfriend from high school. It was in junior year, and she was a feisty Latina. Being with her was exciting and intense and dangerous. My hair always stood on end when I was with her, because I knew every day with her was gonna be new and different. Our love was a mix of youthful innocence and grown up companionship. I recall sneaking out at night to see her, stargazing in the middle of nowhere, making out between classes in the janitor's closet.

I have to admit, most of my feelings for her originated from the thing you're currently lying on. (I was seventeen, okay?) But the adventure attracted me just as much. To have someone to do stupid shit with felt incredible. And although we were young and immature, there's no doubt in my mind that we loved each other.

* * *

Where I loved was a girl I met in New York City, while there for college. I was, as you know, in NYU, and she in NYADA. We were in the same coffee shop, and my friends dared me to get her number. So I did. But then later that night I felt a sort of feeling, like the girl was special, so I called her. Plus the city itself told me to I guess, Big Apple and all that.

She turned out to be so much more than I expected.

She was so ambitious and outgoing and things got good after awhile. I supported her efforts of trying to enter the Broadway scene, and she came to watch my football games. But then when she got her first major call back, her ex-fiancé came to town. I saw the forlorn look in his eyes when she introduced us, and then when they talked after that, I saw it all: the undeniable chemistry they shared, the longing look in both their eyes. I could remember thinking: _They're meant to be. They'll be in each other's hearts forever._

I broke up with her a while later, but I was thankful for it. Because of them, I got to witness true, pure love. That's why when people ask me: what's your favourite city? I always say.. New York.

* * *

Why I loved was another friend of mine who passed away from cancer. When she was diagnosed, she took the news incredibly well and she stayed strong till a few days later, when she broke down and cried in my arms. When I asked her why, she said it was because she had never loved or been loved, and she wouldn't be able to do any of that anymore. I had never felt so much admiration for her than in that moment. You'd think that someone who had a limited time to live would go out and do everything they'd wanted. But not her, she stayed in her room and thought about the basic, fundamental thing we all need: love.

She taught me the importance of love, and why we love. And for that, I loved her.

* * *

"And then there's you." Sam said while looking down at Quinn in his lap. She looked so content, just listening to him retell the stories of his old loves. She then propped herself up and leaned her back to his front, and he cradled her and sniffed her vanilla scented hair.

"So what does that make me?" She asked in a voice barely above a whisper, and Sam's heart fractured. She looked so doubtful and uncertain, and he knew she was wondering if any of those girls still held a place in his heart, perhaps one that was larger than the space she occupied.

He leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek, which surprised her. So when she looked up at him quizzically, he told her, "That makes you the sixth."

"I don't think there's another W word for the sixth, huh?" She chuckled, but he could tell that it was forced.

"Hey, look at me." She turned then, and he could see her eyes glisten with unshed tears. "You are none of them. Because you are all of them."

"You are who I love. The girl with the short, blond hair and big, beautiful eyes. The girl who puts up with my nerdy streaks of Star Wars and Avatar. The girl who chose me over the rest of the guys chasing her."

"You are what I love. The inside jokes, the overwhelming sense of familiarity and security. The one who's always there for me. The love of my life, the girl who means the world and more to me."

"You are when I love, because no matter what time of day it is, you're always on my mind, and I'll always be loving you. To me, we've been loving for as long as I can remember. We are the young lovers our older selves will tell stories about and remember and laugh. Time stands still when I'm with you, because my love for you is endless."

"You are where I love. Because no matter where you are, how far apart we might be, oceans or mountains or sky separating us, I will always be loving you. Even if we're on Mars or Earth or Venus, I'll never stop loving you. Wherever you go, I will follow you."

"You are why I love. Because you are the reason I live and breathe, you are the reason I get up every day. Before you, I didn't know what I was looking for or what I truly wanted. But now, looking at your beautiful face, I see my future in your eyes."

"You're the sixth, Quinn. You're the last. You're my everything."

Quinn's face lit up with an expression that would and could melt his insides to mush. A smile so bright and radiant illuminated her face and her cheeks became rosy with a intense blush. She rushed forward and planted her lips directly on his large ones, and Sam swore that his fingers tingled from the sensation of the kiss.

Quinn pulled away, and Sam missed the contact immediately. Before he could kiss her again, however, she said in a shy voice, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sam grinned, "So, how many guys were there before me?"

"Umm.. five as well." Quinn had a mischievous look on her face then, and Sam simply couldn't figure it out.

"And their names?"

Quinn's lips twitched upward, "Who, what, when, where, why."


End file.
